


A Switch for Nave

by PoofyHair2841



Category: Nathames - Fandom, Nathan Goldberg - Fandom, NathanXRave, Nave, Rave James
Genre: M/M, nathames - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoofyHair2841/pseuds/PoofyHair2841
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SMUT SMUT SMUT! Nathan Goldberg and Rave Cute are so underrated as a couple. Plus there's not a lot of nathames smut out there! Hope you enjoy! Please rate and comment:)<br/>Nathan Goldberg is from c2ndy2c1d<br/>Rave James Cute is from eyugho</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Switch for Nave

After a delectable night out in down town Peach Creek, Nathan and Rave finished up eating at one of the finest restaurants, celebrating their two year anniversary in style.The 21 year olds were heading back to Raves apartment to spend some quality time watching movies just like they did in high school.  
\-------------------  
"I'm so full, I can barely walk" moaned Nat as he rubbed his protruding stomach

"Well that's what happens when you eat two entrees, a dessert platter for two, and ten dinner rolls" said Rave as he opened his apartment door and hung up his black peacoat

"It's my money, gotta put it to good use" grinned Nat 

After getting situated, Nat changed into sweat pants and his old high school football jersey; anything that would stretch would suffice his full belly.

He walked into the living room only to find Rave sitting on the couch, wearing reading glasses while directing all of his attention into a book. He was still wearing his long sleeve red turtle neck and black pants he wore at the restaurant. Nat furrowed his eyebrows.

"What a wonderful way to spend our two year anniversary , reading!" He said sarcastically "What happened to the movie we were gonna watch?" 

"I'd rather be involved in something interesting rather than hear you fucking complain about your stomach ache and yell at aliens shooting each other " said Rave in an annoyed tone

"Then let's make things interesting" said Nat with a smirk  
He snatched Raves book from behind him and tossed it across the room.  
He then jumps over the couch and lands on Raves lap

"OOF!!" Yelped Rave

Nat adjusted and finally found a comfy spot , placing his head on raves lap

"You were right, they is way more exciting than my book" said Rave sarcastically 

"Tootes can you just try to enjoy this" said Nat

With time, Rave grew use to Nats head being on his lap.  
He began to slowly mess up Nats teal colored hair. Lightly pulling, twirling, and tugging on his soft,shiny strands. The silence in the room really accented the peaceful vibe. Nat looked up and smiled at his olive skin colored lover. Rave looked down at his freckled face, golden eye lover, and before he could say a peep , Nat stood up , cupped one side of raves face, and pulled him in so that their lips would meet. Short tiny kisses, quickly escalated to longer,deeper passionate kisses. Nat pulled Rave on top of him and slowly lowered his back unto the couch. Their tongues were twirling in harmony, while Nats hand explored the shape and firmness of Raves booty. Usually rave would slap his hand away, but when in the moment, Raves morals would change to resemble Nats (sometimes even worse)

Nats kisses trailed down to raves neck, sucking and lightly nibbling to make love marks all over. 

"Hnn...n-nathan, youre biting to hard" moaned Rave

Nat smirked "sorry princess, I'm getting a little excited" he continued to kiss his neck giving a smile with each kiss

Rave tugged on the teal boys hair, wrapping his arms around his neck

Nat stood up with rave still wrapped around his neck, and pushed his lips unto Raves, noses being squished by pressure 

Rave couldn't take it anymore

"Let's go in my room " he whispered in Nats ear, his hooded eyelids and deep purring voice was turning Nathan on so much 

"Hmm I don't know Ravey, I think it'd be more romantic to screw you on this couch, we haven't done that yet" grinned Nat

"Just come to the fucking room" said Rave ignoring Nats gesture 

Nathan smiled, rolled his eyes and followed him to the bedroom. As Nathan closed the door and shut the lights, Rave turned on his speaker to play music that would set the mood.

Without hesitation, Nathan walked right up to Rave grabbed his waist, and yanked him in for a deep, tounge wrestling,kiss

Rave cupped his face, enjoying the steamy breaths in between each kiss. He directed Nat unto the bed and sat on top of his groin.

As they released the grip on their lips to catch a breath, Rave pulled off his red turtle neck , showing his slim but slightly toned body. 

"Damn Jamsie, what's gotten into you?" Moaned Nat as he began pulling off his clothes as well, showing his more muscular body.

"Is it a crime to want to get a little close and personal with my partner?" Said Rave as he finished off pulling down his pants, only to be wearing his dark grey boxers

Nathan jumped on top of the half naked boy

"Partners are for business meetings sweet cheeks, Id like to be referred to as your boyfriend " said Nat with a wink 

Before rave could speak, Nat crawled down, stretched out Raves cock from the front hole of his boxer shorts ,and began to stroke it. Rave scrunched his face up in pleasure, slipping out little moans that made Nat aroused. He began to add a little style twist with his wrist, stroking faster, watching his mahogany haired lover moan with pleasure.

"Hmm....ah.ahh.AHH FUCK" yelled rave as he flung his head back, pulling on the bed sheets. Feeling a hot and steamy pair of lips suck the tip of his head, Nats tongue feeling every inch of it, then suddenly, he began deep throating raves pulsing cock.  
Nat watched rave moan and watched the way a wrinkle would form between his eyebrows when nat would stroke his tongue all around the hard cock. 

As Nat began to slow down Rave lifted his head, trying to talk in a settled voice. "It-it's m-my turn G-Goldberg " said Rave feeling a chill all over his body as he tried to keep his erection from ejaculating all over the sheets. 

"I don't know princess, I'm not sure I like the idea of sharing my role" said Nat as he reached for a condom in Raves night stand drawer.

"You say that because you know I'll do it better" smirked Rave

"Don't get too excited Jamsie, I'm pretty hard to impress" said Nat as he held the condom in between two fingers,handing it to Rave

As rave grabbed it ,tore it open and began placing it, Nat grew alittle excited. He began to unzip his pants and fling off the remains of his clothing. Raves face turned a deep red, seeing Nat completely naked on top of him was always a treat.

The two switched places, something they haven't tried before. Usually Nat was on top because he loved being dominant, but he decided to let Rave try top; to see how it's like from the other side. Rave reached in the nightstand drawer to grab the lube. He squirted some on two of his fingers and was inches away from exploring Nats hole.

"Are you ready ?" Whispered Rave 

"I was gonna ask you the same thing" whispered Nat with a shy smile

That smile made Rave less nervous; for all he wanted to do was pleasure his real haired lover.

And with that, rave began to slowly push his lubricated fingers in and out of Nats hole, watching the silent freckle boy scrunch up his face a little bit.  
Rave stuck a third finger in and push a little deeper. Nat was still silent. He then began to wiggle his fingers as he went in deeper, to finally get a small moan out of Nathan.  
~So this jackass wants to play hard huh?~ Rave thought  
As he fingered Nathan's posterior with one hand, he began to stroke Nats long hard cock with the other; fast and in sync with his fingering.

"Ahhh ahh..ffffuu.." Moaned Nat as he placed his hands on face

Rave waited for the right moment, to put Nat off guard. When Nat dropped his hands and gazed at Rave with his golden hooded eyes, Rave immediately stopped what he was doing, grabbed Nathan's legs and yanked him towards himself. Within seconds, Rave position himself and began deep thrusting his pulsing cock inside of Nat. Nathan began to yell in pain and pleasure in sync with each thrust. Feeling the pressure and force of Raves cock push in and out of him was so painful, but felt so good , he needed more.  
"FUCK,AH..AH..AH.FU..FASTER,FASTER" yelled Nat as he was getting pounded.

Rave heard his begging, and delivered. His thrusts were faster,harder, and his grunts were louder. He began to lift one of Nats legs up, and fuck him sideways. Nat laughed in pleasure, pushing his face in the bedsheets.

"Hahaha..ahhhh fuck babe..." Moaned Nat

Nat leaned forward, pushed Rave down on his back, positioned himself on top and began riding his cock, both moaning in harmony. The tension was so high, Rave couldn't control himself. He began thrusting his hips up and down, bouncing Nat on his cock, hearing him yell was music to his ears. The pain was addicting to Nat, he craved to be fucked harder. 

Time was endless at this moment of pure lust. After countless sex positions, the two ended their sex drive on their favorite position( with the roles opposite), Nat on the bottom with his legs on Raves shoulders as rave fucked him until Nat went crossed eyed. Beams of sweat began to roll down each others face and body, red scratch marks painted Raves entire back, and Nats face was flushed with fever, so close to letting out a load.

"AH..MMMN..J-James...James...J-JAMES!! AHH F-fu--FUUCK...ahhhh.haaa.." Nathan yelled his moan as he released his white cum all over his stomach and a little on raves chest.

A few seconds later, Rave pushed one more thrust in Nathan before he too ejaculated, letting out a long loud moan before plopping on the bed beside Nathan.

The two still covered in each other's seamen just laid on the bed, trying to catch their breath and take In all that had happen.  
"That ..was fucking ..amazing... babe" said Nat as he starred at the ceiling, with an exhausted face

"I t-told y-you so" stuttered Rave, too tired to respond clearly.

After they caught their breath the two cleaned themselves up, and fell fast asleep; not realizing they had been at it for about 3 hours.

The next day, Nat woke up and looked over at his mahogany haired lover, how soft and fresh his sleepy face looked made Nat blush a tiny bit. He kissed him on the forehead and began to get out of bed. As soon as he tried to stand up though, he felt a sharp pain in his back/butt that caused his to fall on the floor.

"FUCK FUCK FUUUCKK OWWWW AH SHIT OUCH!" Yelled Nathan, waking rave up

"What the hell is your problem Goldberg? You fucking woke me up" yelled Rave as he rubbed his face ( he's not a morning person)

Nat ; in a pitiful way, climbed back up on the bed, shaking at the erupt pain he kept feeling.

Rave raised an eyebrow  
"Uh you okay ?" He asked

Nat laid on his back and faced the ceiling with an embarrassed expression on his face  
"You fucked me too hard, and now I can't fucking walk" he said 

Rave busted out laughing, for he had never expect to even come as far as to "fucking too hard"

"You could barely walk yesterday because you were full, and now you can barely walk today because I fucked you too hard. Don't under estimate me next time ass wipe " said Rave as he kissed Nat on the cheek and turned back to go to sleep

Nat let out a big sigh, but wasn't upset at Rave; for that was the best sex he's ever had in his life...so far.


End file.
